


Two Against One

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy pulls back from the kiss, he’s smirking, apparently coming to grips with the fact that yes, they are in fact going to have sex in his father’s house and there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Against One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5 sentence sexy times meme. But since it apparently needs saying, I obviously went over by two sentences. My bad, guys.

"This is such a bad idea," Percy whines in her direction, eyes wide as he watches her throw her head back, thumbing her own clit. She gasps shakily as Nico surfaces from between Percy’s thighs with a scowl and seemingly without even thinking, reaches over to slide two fingers into her.

"You are entirely too coherent right now," Nico tells Percy, still scowling, even as his fingers twist inside her. Percy flashes him a grin and she knows that look—that’s the same look he gets when she taunts him into sparring with her—but she doesn’t have time to warn Nico before Percy tugs him in for a filthy kiss that makes Nico’s fingers stutter to a stop inside of her.

When Percy pulls back from the kiss, he’s smirking, apparently coming to grips with the fact that yes, they are in fact going to have sex in his father’s house and there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it. He leans in close to Nico again and she should feel a bit left out, but they really are pretty together in the most aesthetically pleasing way and anyway, Nico’s back to curling his fingers inside of her, so she doesn’t mind when Percy kisses Nico’s lips again and purrs, “Then that just means you aren’t distracting me enough.”

Nico’s eyes narrow and she groans, because if there’s anything that she’s learned from this relationship it’s that you don’t try and goad Nico di Angelo into _anything._


End file.
